fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Paddy's Day
St. Paddy's Day is the 2nd holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria, 11th holiday in Pastaria and Cheeseria, and 7th holiday in Donuteria. It is the holiday for March. It is unlocked at Rank 11 in Cupcakeria, Rank 36 in Donuteria, and at Rank 56 in Pastaria and Cheeseria. The badge "Go Green" is received when all the St. Paddy's Day toppings are unlocked. Customers bring Ireland flags to celebrate the holiday. Customers who like this holiday *Georgito *Julep *Gino Romano - (Except Pastaria) *Skyler - (Except Cheeseria) *Mayor Mallow - (Except Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Edna - (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD & Donuteria) *Doan - (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Zoe - (Cupcakeria/To Go!) *Allan -(Cupcakeria To Go!/HD) *Cletus - (Pastaria) *Franco - (Pastaria) *Clover - (Pastaria) *Yippy - (Donuteria) *Akari - (Cheeseria) *Shannon - (Cheeseria) *Tony - (Cheeseria) *Wendy - (Cheeseria) *Bruna Romano - (Cheeseria) *Olivia (Cupcakeria HD) St. Paddy's Day Liners * Liner A (Green with Dark Green Shamrocks) *Liner B (Irish Flag Design) *Liner C (Brown with Two Green Horizontal Lines) *Liner D (Gold with Little White Dots) Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on the first day of St. Paddy's Day) *Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Shaved Mint (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Day 3 of St. Paddy's Day) *Shamrock (Unlocked at Rank 12 of St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with''' Skyler' at Rank 13 of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Pastaria *Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with 'Georgito' on the first day of St. Paddy's Day) *Cloveroni (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Broccoli (Unlocked with 'Cletus' at Rank 57 of St. Paddy's Day) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked with 'Skyler' at Rank 58 of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Donuteria *Shamrock Cutter (Unlocked with 'Georgito' on the first day of St Paddy's Day) *Lucky Sevens (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Green Icing (Unlocked with 'Edna' at Rank 37) *Mint Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Mint Cream (Unlocked with 'Julep' at Rank 38) *Keylime Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Corned Beef Hash (Unlocked on the first day of St. Paddy's Day with Georgito) *Barmbrack Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 57 with [[Wendy|'Wendy']]) *Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 57) Papa's Cupcakeria to Go * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 12) * Shamrock (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 13) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day ) * Mint Shaving (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 12) * Shamrock (Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day ) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 13) Trivia *The design for Liner B during the St. Paddy's Day holiday is based off the flag of '''Ireland'. This liner has green, white, and brown. *This Holiday is celebrated in Spring. *As seen in one 2014 St. Paddy's Day picture, and confirmed in her flipdeck, Mary plays the bagpipes. *The theme icon for this is a S. Since the S represents a different holiday in Donuteria and Cheeseria, it was changed to a P. (Donuteria because of Sky Ninja Returns, Cheeseria because of Starlight BBQ) ** Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD